La historia de haru
by Haru Hinokami
Summary: la historia de mi personaje... la verdad que muy deprimente y muy animada


Hola y Bienvenidos... al primer capitulo de la historia, espero que os guste, Favoritos y segidme pls

* * *

Hola... Soy Haru, soy un hibrido Angel-Demonio, el unico en mi especie y el unico de las generaciones de mi familia... les contare todo lo que paso en mi triste infancia

 **11 de Septiembre del año 1998 horas 7:59 de la noche**

?: -una señora de cabello gris de ojos marrones con alas de angel dio luz a mellizos hace 2 horasy justo ahora esta dormida por el cansancio-

?: -un hombre de cabello negro con alas de demonio de ojos azules al lado de la mujer, la cual era su esposa- tranquila mitsuki... todo estara bien -dijo muy alegre y calmado-

Mitsuki: -la peli-gris despierta y toma la mano de su marido- me alegra que todo halla salido bien touka-kun -de dice al peli-negro-

Tokuka: -ve que la enfermera entra y nos da a los bebes- ... la niña se llamara yuuma

Mitsuki: el niño se llamara... -pensando y luego mira que es primavera- lo llamaremos haru

Haru y Yuuma: -los mellizos de pelo negro abren los ojos y ambos tienen los ojos azul celeste- gugu

 **despues de que dieran a mitsuki de alta los 4 se van a casa los padres volando mientras cargan a sus hijos**

Haru: -mira hacia abajo y no se asusta- gugu

Yuuma: -mira hacia abajo y empieza a llorar-

Mitsuki: -baja la altura y ateriza en casa-

Touka: -hace lo mismo-

 **Pasaron 5 años desde que nacimos yuuma y yo... era nuestra 5 navidad... todo iva bien... o eso era lo que creia yo en esos momentos... dos seres llegaron a mi casa como si nada... uno era un angel negro y otro era un demonio... el angel se llamaba Claus y el Demonio era Khaos ((este no es gay ENTENDIDO!?))**

Haru: -abre su regalo: una figura de accion! asi terminare mi coleccion!

Yuuma: -abraza muy fuertemente un oso de peluche- es muy suave

Khaos: -pasa de largo sin saludar sin expresion alguna en la cara-

Claus: -va directamente a la sala y hay estaban los niños-

Haru: -se para enfrente de yuuma serio- quienes son y que quieren?

Yuuma: hermano... -seria y preocupada-

Mitsuki: -siente una apuñalada y cae al suelo sangrando dando un grito desgarrador-

Touka: -corre por mitsuki- cariño estas bien!?

Mitsuki: saca... a los niños... de aqui... -muere desangranda-

Touka: -se levanta furioso y empieza a pelear contra Khaos y claus- NIÑOS SALGAN DE AQUI!

Yuuma y haru: p-pero papa!

Touka: AHORA!

Yuuma y Haru: -salen de la casa y sienten una explosion y ven que enfrente de ellos estan los anillos de compromiso de sus padres-

Yuuma: -llorando abraza a haru- por queeeeee!?

Haru: -corresponde al abrazo- ... mama... papa...

Yuuma: -empieza a caminar y toma la mano de haru- tenemos que salir de aqui... -soltando lagrimas-

Haru: -asiente y la sigue-

 **Tiempo despues... cuando ya teniamos 13 años, entramos a una escuela, no una cualquiera, era una para seres sobrenaturales, nos graduamos y empezamos a vivir por nuestra cuenta en una casa nosotros 2... pero un día...**

Haru: -despierta- buenos dias yuuma...

Khaos: tu hermana ya no existe

Haru: -aparece un sello demoniaco en su brazo ya taca con fuerza a khaos-

Khaos: eso es todo? eres igual de debil que tu padre... SOLO UN BUENO PARA NADA

Haru: NOOOOOOOOO! -desaparece y aparece en un templo sagrado- d-donde estoy? este lugar me es familiar...

Fay: -un ser espiritual sale de una espada puesta en un pedestal- amo haru... he estado esperandolo durante un siglo completo...

 **Ese espiritu era de una mujer, su apariencia era amarilla con azul, rojo, morado y verde, la verdad es que hablaba en un idioma extraño... pero raramente la entendia perfectamente**

Haru: a-amo? a que te refieres con amo?

Fay: soy fay... su leal servidora y espiritu que yace en esta espada -señala la espada en el pedestal- esta espada es la espada cuadruple, una espada sagrada que solo el elegido puede empuñar, repeledora del mal y te multiplica por 4 y tus habilidades creceran enormemente

Haru: -empuña la espada- ... me ayudaras a poder seguir el camino del bien y vengar a los que he perdido

Fay: si... cumples un gran destino amo... por lo que tienes que estar atento a cualquier enemigo a tu alrededor

 **En otro lado del mundo, me esperaba una persona... la cual me entrenaria con la espada y ayudar a desbloquear todo mi poder**

?: -ropas verdes empuñando una espada y un escudo esperando- por fin la ha conseguido

* * *

AQUI acaba el primer capitulo, espero que os halla gustado, NOS VEMOS EN LA SIGUENTE BYE BYE


End file.
